Keep it Snowing
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: 1 year aniversary fic! Takes place after the 11th volume but with an Au twist. RathxRune. Rune is looking for Rath and Rath is contemplating over what happened to them. Very cute!


Disclaimer~ I do not own Dragon Knights, they belong to Mineko Ohkami. If I did own them, then I would be a much happier person.

Me~ Yay! It is my 1-year anniversary for being on fanfiction.net!

Rune~ Yay!

Rath~ So now you decide to write about us.

Thatz~ Food and drink all around!

Me~ And in honor of being on for 1 year I am going to give you all a present!

Rune~ Wait we are suppose to give you presents.

Me~ I have become a hobbit. I give other people things on the occasion. 10 more days till Return of the King!

Thatz~ I was silver and gold!

Me~ You got it! ::gives him chocolate gold foil wrapped coins with silver lining::

Rune~ I got what I want. 

Me~ Yes you did.

Rath~ DEMONS!  
Me~ No Rath you are not getting a demon to kill. Last thing I need is a demon running all over my world.

Rath~ Damn you to hell.

Rune~ Be nice. You are in a fic with me. That should be good enough for your gift.

Rath~ I still want a demon. T-T

Garfakcy~ Can I be a demon?

Me~ No. You are too cute to be one.

Garfakcy~ But you said………

Me~ I say a lot of things.

Kharl~ Can I have more faeries to kill?

Rune~ NO!

Me~ Umm you can have the evil faerie that gets killed in the first manga.

Kharl~ That doesn't help.

Me~ Umm I can get you a housemaid.

Garfakcy~ Please!

Kharl~ Sure I'll take one.

Me~ Ok now onto the fic!

Keep it Snowing

"Has anyone seen Rath?" Rune asked entering the vast Library.

"Out of all the people here Rune you are the one that should know where he is." Thatz joked.

"Would he be in his room?" Kai-stern thought out loud.

"I already checked there, I checked in all the places that he is normally in." Rune sighed.

"Did you guys seen that it is snowing outside!" Zoma yelled coming in covered in the white fluff.

"Hey Rune I challenge you to a snow war!" Thatz yelled.

"Maybe later. I want to find Rath." Rune turned down politely. 

"Ahh I see. Want to know what he wants for Christmas?" Thatz teased again.

"Get your mind away from my personal affairs!" Rune shouted clobbering him with a 500lb mallet.

"I'll remember that." Thatz said to himself.

Rath's POV

"I hate it when it snows. Everything bad happens when it snows. I got turned into a yokai, Cesia got captured and turned evil. The revival water touched when it was snowing. No! I don't want to remember those times, I hurt to many people, Rune the most. He told me to forget them but I can't." I was sitting in one of the never used guest rooms of the palace. Everything but my eyes where closed in the room. The door, the windows to hide the snow, the lights to match my mood. I know Rune is looking for me and will eventually find me but right now I will take anything to lengthen that time.

Normal POV

"I have looked in every single room on the first floor." Rune yelled holding his hair.

"Rune calm down before you rip your hair out." Ruwalk compromised with him.

"Have you tried any of the guest rooms?' Lady Raseleane asked.

"Why would he be in any of those rooms? He does have a room of his own." Rune stated.

"Well those are the only rooms that you haven't tried so far." She smiled.

"I'll give it a shot." Rune sighed sulking upstairs.

Rath's POV

"I can hear Rune searching the guest rooms now. He is getting closer and closer to mine, but I don't feel like running. That would only provoke him to search even more, or pull out his hair. Though I do wish that he would stop looking for me all the time. I can't face hi without thinking back to all those times that I hurt him." Rath pressed his knees closer to his chest and let out a choked sob.

Normal POV

"This is the last room and if he is not in here I am going to scream." Rune thought as he opened the door. All the lights where turned off and the windows shut tights hiding the winter wonderland outside. The only thing in the room that made Rune's eyes sparkle was Rath sitting curled up on the bed.

"I was looking all over for you." Rune said sitting down next to Rath. Rath made no attempt to notice him even thought his heart was yelled at him to at least look at Rune.

"Please talk to e or at least look at me. I want to know the reason why I am being ignored." Rune sighed laying his head on Rath's shoulder. 

"Every time I see you all I can think about is the times that I hurt you." Rath answered.

"I would tell you that it wasn't your fault but you wouldn't listen to me. I have forgiven you and showed it in many ways." Rune whispered kissing Rath on the cheek.

"It's snowing." Rath said changing the subject.

"Want to go outside and watch the snow?" Rune asked wrapping his arms around Rath's waist.

"No, snow is bad." Rath answered back staring into a void.

"It is not bad all the time." Rune whispered huskily.

"Yes, every time something bad happens." Rath muttered looking down.

"Every time? I think I can remember one time when it was snowing and you and me where having a wild time." Rune reminded Rath playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"That was all of one time." Rath said leaning into the embrace.

"Want to balance out the scales?" Rune asked laying down taking Rath with him.

"Are you on something Rune? Thatz must have slipped something into your food." Rath accused.

"Would help if I had something to eat for lunch. I spent the whole afternoon looking for you." Rune bopped Rath gently on the nose.

"You skipped everything just to find me?" Rath blushed looking down interested in Rune's shirt.

"Why wouldn't I look for you? I do miss my lover." Rune smiled kissing Rath's jaw.

"You still want me?" Rath asked.

"Yes I still want you. When have I never wanted you?" Rune purred rolling on top of Rath.

"Lets even the scaled then." Rath whispered into Rune's ear.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Rune played with a strand of Rath's hair waiting for an answer.

"A quiet evening with you outside the Dragon Castle." 

"I thought you would have wanted a demon to kill." Rune teased.

"I can get that any time, but getting you all to myself is a rare treat." Rath smiled evilly, rolling around until he was on top of Rune. Rune pulled Rath down for a mind-blowing kiss. Rune moaned finally having the lost contact that he was longing for. Taking opportunity of the open mouth in front of him, Rath slipped his tongue into the cavern. Even after ignoring Rune all the time and the changes that he went through he still tasted of Star Fruit. Smiling at the remembrance, Rath's hands started to explore Rune's venerable body inside and out. He traced all the remembered sensitive spots along the abdomen and sides causing the poor faerie to squirm and giggle. Soon Rune started trying to claim dominance in both the kiss and in position. Failing to do both Rune gave up and let Rath do what he wanted. He still tasted of cinnamon and sugar.  He was sweet almost all of the time but with a little kick to it, that was Rath though. Breaking free of the kiss Rune started setting his sights elsewhere. Tracing his tongue up, down and around Rath's neck and upper chest got him a very low moan. He started nipping at the spots, which he found most sensitive, collarbone, jaw, right under the neck. Rune then moved up and wrapped his mouth around Rath's earlobe and started to gently suck on it.

"You haven't lost any of your touch Rune." Rath groaned leaning into the touch.

"How about yours?" Rune smiled loosely hanging his arms around Rath's neck.

"I don't know. Lets see." Rath smiled.

//Next morning//

"Seems you found Rath." Thatz joked before shoving another pancake into his mouth.

"Not in the morning Thatz." Rune mumbled sitting down.

"Ok. Are you two going to join me in the snow war against Zoma? He kicked my ass yesterday." Thatz brought up.

"Shall we let it snow?" Rune asked.

"Why not." Rath smiled eating his breakfast. Thatz looked at the two confused before finishing his breakfast and dragging them out to the war.

Me~ Bwaha! It is done.

Rath~ I don't want to go out into the snow!

Thatz~ Don't be such a baby.

Rune~ Don't talk to my Rath like that!

Thatz~ Sissy boy!

Rath~ I must kill you now! ::get into a fight::

Kharl~ Do I want to know?

Me~ Nope, how is the maid doing?

Kharl~ Dead.

Me~ O_O!

Kharl~ Told her not to drink the potion that looked like water but wasn't. Her fault.

Me~ I am going to get you a smarter maid next time.

Garfakcy~ Kharl why did you go and kill the maid! I was happy to not have to clean YOUR lair.

Me~ You killed the maid.

Kharl~ He he. ^_^;. Umm I am going to be making a smarter maid this time Garfakcy. ::walks back to lair::

Me~ well please review and tell me how my anniversary fic was.

All~ Byes for now!               


End file.
